Enternal bells
by Turdle
Summary: CONTAINS LEMON SEQUEL TO SINGING BELLS- It's been a while since the wedding and to the average eye everything is fine.. right? It might take a little love and a little child questions to correct adult mistakes! Please R&R!


How y'all doin peeps?

Okay… Maybe that was a little to _slangy_ for me…

Wish I could sound good when I do slang but… I DON'T! Shrugs

Well getting back to what I need too! HEY EVERYONE! So glad you guys encouraged me to write this! (And me losing stupid bets with Laura… ;;;;) Though it's for the better! You guys get an 8000 word story WITH (this is a big thing for me saying I've NEVER done this before) a lemon!

But please remember this is my FIRST so… I'm trying? (,) (,) AND I'm only 13 so I have no experience… I'm doing this in complete guessing so if I get something wrong please correct me! I know it's kinda odd but I before I felt REALLY immature as a writer and had no perspective on what people read and liked…

I didn't even know what OOC meant! (Out of character ne?) face fault I just figured out what AU meant… AND I still don't exactly understand what XD means… well that's okay! Shrugs!

**Disclaimer: Do lemons need to be disclaimer? I wouldn't think so… you're supposed to keep that discrete so why would I say I don't own Inuyasha even thought I wrote a story about him having sex? Shit… that was REALLY blunt eh?**

Anyone who doesn't read lemons it's okay! Most of this story has a plot other than the lemon! Lemon at the end and at that I will show you when the lemon stops so you can read the next part! k?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author: Julia Wurn

Rating: R (Lemon… you have been warned)

Dedicated: Laura Ann Blacklock (She got my ass in gear to write this! Stupid bet…)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I SAW YOU!" Kagome screamed face shot red with blood rushing to her head. A blank expression appeared across the hanyou's face as he entered through the door.

It had been like this for the past week….

Constant bickering of the two…

Over the stupidest things at that…

Putting their shoes in the wrong place, not noticing when the other came home, swearing….

Anything you would find in a hell whole of a family. This wasn't like Inuyasha or Kagome at all. They were usually cheery and loving to each other. It was sad to see what the two-year relationship had come to. Inuyasha was very aware of his actions too…

The impatience and tolerance had been pushed to the max and yet Kagome did nothing to help that. It wasn't all Kagome faults though, Inuyasha mumbled ridiculous comments and purposely aggravated his wife.

They only wished that this would end…

But underneath the deep fights it would usually end in sending Inuyasha back to the federal era and Kagome into their room in tears …

But no one was conscious of that fact at the moment.

"SAW ME WHAT?" Barked Inuyasha back fiercely a bit startled by the sudden explosion at the front door.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" She screeched underestimating her voice and her mate's sensitive ears.

"Don't play Mr. Stupid on me today Inuyasha! I SAW you looking at KIKYO'S PICTURE!" Kagome explained practically biting the word 'Kikyo'.

"WHEN was this?" Inuyasha replied in denial.

'This MORNING!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I-I di- who said I-?" Inuyasha stuttered.

"Don't deny it! I saw you with my own two eyes!" Kagome clarified giving Inuyasha no air to breathe. She lifted her pointer finger to her left eye to justify her discord.

"SO? I DID love her didn't I!" Inuyasha snapped coldly practically ripping Kagome's heart in half. She didn't let him know he was tearing her apart.

"So? You don't love me…?" She questioned calmly herself down drastically.

"No I!" Inuyasha tried to respond.

"No! I don't want an answer, especially your lies…" Kagome cut off and turned her back heading straight out the door a second ago Inuyasha just enter from. She slammed the door after her.

"I do love you Kagome…" Inuyasha whimpered in morn.

He walked over to the kitchen table in the room directly after the front hall. Picture hung from every wall of his mate, his friend and himself. He pulled the cedar chair away from the table sharply and placed his bottom on it.

Why did this always happen to him…

He thought after all his years of misery he had finally found happiness but now but now!

He was better **ALONE** for kami's sake!

He sighed. He did love Kagome but what was happening to her? She wasn't pregnant he knew that for a fact. He would be able to smell it if she was. And she would have informed her long ago at that…

Was he doing something wrong? Was he being a jerk? An ass? A complete egotistic mourner in the memory of Kikyo?

That couldn't be it…

Kagome wasn't like that, she had clearly told Inuyasha that he remembering Kikyo would never upset her. She was willing at the time to give up her life for his happiness…

Even though Kikyo did not make him happy.

Kagome did.

In truth her name didn't represent her.

Balloon flower?

Sometimes she seemed more like a _Cactus_ to him…

He let his back relax as he rest his copious head on her arms.

BZZZzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzz…

A fly was heard wondering around the household. Damn where there too many of those in Kagome's time. His eyes caught the whizzing beast the size of a grain. He let his orbs naturally follow the little 'thing' fluttering around the rectangular room. Now in then out of the silence it ran into a door… a wall shiny pot and pans and the window 6 times.

Despite what Inuyasha could think at first watching this little fly running into random objects was the most amusing activity to do at the moment…

He could only wonder what Kagome was doing; she was probably finding a nice place in the garden. Inuyasha had built it two years ago for her saying many times she's gloated about how pretty the waterfalls ANYWHERE were. He had to get it for her. She admired it dearly when she first saw. And to think hallow headed Inuyasha built it was even more of a treat.

He remembered she would stare at it for hours at a time blustering on how beautiful and astonishing it was. The one thing he couldn't remember was all the words she used to describe it. Some he even thought were made up…

Either that or they had just been invented by Kagome herself.

Finally Inuyasha watched as the fly made its superb escape to the out doors flying through the crisp afternoon air. It was a beautiful summer afternoon. Too exquisite to be fighting when they could er—more like should be rejoicing.

The memories of the federal era and their distant days streamed into Inuyasha mind. He hadn't been there in about 3 months and he was longing for it. The non-polluted air…

His dear friends…

He even missed Shippou and that old hag Keade.

Though the old hag was suffering terribly, she had some kind of respiratory illness, and unless she got medical attention from a doctor in Kagome's time then she's soon perished. As much as Inuyasha hated to admit it, he'd miss the hag…

She'd acted like a mother almost…

ALMOST though!

No one could replace his mother so dear. She was the sweetest, most generous person ever to walk the earth. She's given up her reputation to care for her hanyou son only to pass away soon after. It wasn't fair…

She shouldn't have had to leave this earth, her heart was heaven.

If only Kagome was like that again…

She was the one he loved the most in the world. His mother was tender, but if Kagome wasn't like this she was with the tender warm loving girl any man desired…

Had Inuyasha… broken her? Could he ever fix her?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

ARGG!

Why oh why was she getting so pissed at him?

Why did things have to turn out this way?

WHY , WHY , WHY?

He was all too stubborn and ridiculous not saying ANY of the things he needed too….

And things he needed to remember….

Didn't he realize it by now?

She let her eyes trace to the white gold ring gently placed two years ago on her finger this faithful day. And to think when Inuyasha said he'd never forget this day. Right now she could deny him so easily by this…

Two years down he road and he's already forgotten what day it was! How pathetic. This was supposed to be the day they were rejoicing their togetherness! Though instead they were at each other throats, in tears and misery…

Oh how Kagome longed for Inuyasha sweet warm touch grazing against her fragile porcelain skin. His body was tepid and seducing to her. So a simple kiss as he dragged his luscious lips across hers could make her knees drop. If she weren't sad enraged at him right now she'd be attacking her mate. All over him like a drooling dog. She really couldn't help wanting that sort of feelings…

Right?

She was an adult?

She had a reassuring feeling that any boy would feel like for their woman. They were just like that. Perverted hentai's in all. All in all, if you want to some up what a guy thought about most this would be the top five list…

#1-sex

#2-Porn

#3-breasts

#4-thongs

And finally #five…

Ass

Pretty simple-minded don't you say?

Though it still complexes anyone's mind how women fell head over heal for the low-leveled creatures such as men. Women must be pretty low as well to fall for something so primitive. If you take a first look at any relationship you immediately see the man controlling the woman. But on closer inspection if you look at them the women with always have that command. It's just been that way forever…

Just like in this case…

Kagome was not going to just tell Inuyasha he forgot their anniversary…

No way was she going to give her womanhood pride up that easy!

That was the easy way… The hard and accountable way to get what she wanted was the back door or so to speak. To accuse Inuyasha of anything she could possibly think of. That includes Kikyo, Sango or any common woman that Inuyasha laid eyes on and made a big fuss about.

That's exactly what Kagome did today…

It was a little hypocritical and bitchy but she needed to get the point across right?

Ever heard they saying 'There's more than what she's just saying.' The same goes for this. If Inuyasha took a minute to figure things out, he'd notice that he was missing the whole point….

It was so not like Kikyo to be bugging her and he should know that. It wasn't like he was kissing the picture or something. It didn't even bother if he would have. Kagome knew to well how much Kikyo meant to their relationship and Inuyasha. They wouldn't be together if it weren't for her. She'd never hate her…

Because of those exact reasons Inuyasha loved her…

She took a deep sigh in concern of her dense hanyou. How could she love a man so simple minded?

Though he wasn't all brainless…

At times it even seemed like he was a genius…

Those were rare and magical times.

Kagome looked around her, it was magical here too. This is one of his moments or more like creations. He'd built this garden that surrounded her so timidly. A scanty waterfall flowed next filling the atmosphere with a douse feeling. It was reliving. The cool spray against her humid face felt rejuvenating in her aggravation.

Some sort of a white blossom grew all around her and the jagged yet organized path leading it's way to her. The stones were mixed in almost a puzzle notched to completion. Sanguine reds, sandy coopers and other big stones cut into each other. They were placed so evenly.

Standing up, Kagome promenaded over to the Sakura tree with its blossoms leading to its buds. Holding out her hand that one danced to place it's self in Kagome grasp. She smiled, if only Inuyasha would fall into place so easily like the Sakura flower's petals falling from the tree.

Kneeling down on her knees in the lush grass bowers the shade of the Sakura leaves. It was beautiful here…

She studied the grass it's patterns as she situated the Sakura petal on ground. Weaving her fingers through the cold plant she wondered…

'They say the grass is always greener on the other side? But where the other side here…' She tossed her head impishly around to find her answer. She did not find it…

Though in her doubt she frowned.

A silver-headed hanyou came walking down the fateful paths. Kagome stood up properly regaining her pride and anger. She gulped as Inuyasha stared her down. She let her left hand fall to her right hand for something to grasp.

She gently fiddled with the jade ring and gold band on her finger. Bother wedding and engagement ring. Inuyasha eyes grew wide with shock.

Everything came to him…

Everything why Kagome had been so upset by…

"Kagome…" Inuyasha mumbled softly hope dawning in the others eyes.

"I'm sorry." He apologized latching Kagome's body in an embrace.

"It's not Kikyo you know…" Kagome muttered through salty eyes.

"I know, you're too great for that to upset you. I'm sorry. Happy Anniversary." Inuyasha exclaimed in a whisper directed to Kagome's ear. A smile dawned across her face as a feeling of exultation reeds through her body.

Inuyasha traced butterfly kissed down her neck as she rolled it in pleasure. There first anniversary they had agreed never to buy things for each other for Inuyasha sake. To only remember and give each…. Lust instead.

**LEMON WARNING- if you can't stand lemon or anything a little bit adulterated... Do not scroll down. Please skip to where the lemon ends. thank you.**

His tongue rippled down her skin sending a weak shiver through her body. In pure evening love her knees collapsed to the ground sending Inuyasha toppling her. Her lay positioned over her tongue and lips moving abruptly up and down her edged body. His arms bent caging her from her ticklish escape.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered raptly as her raised his head in question.

"My turn." She finished hissing letting the two roll over in the grassy garden. Flipping her over with her strength within her biceps she began to tease his. A dungy growl escaped his lips feeling amused below. In reaction Kagome slid her hands down to the tie around his hoari. Fidgeting with the knot impatiently she finally undid the barrier realizing the tension Inuyasha was feeling.

Unexpectedly he dove after her rolling back on top of her. In the aggressive motion his pants measly feel off saving Inuyasha the effort. It left him in his plain gray boxer's victorious dominant of the two.

Kagome licked her dry lips as her mouthed watered with seduction and lust. She began to grind her teeth in a un-lady like fashion. This pleased Inuyasha's liking, sending him to cover her with radiant kisses.

Their lips danced together in a salacious action. Torridity fell over the more than amused couple. Their own hot cinnamon breath traced down each other body as they kissed. Yet rolling over on top of each other again Kagome grasped Inuyasha between her thighs flaring out her almost skanky skirt. She had no reason to cover herself in front of him. Her skirt was showing the lacy panties she wore under. The sigh enlivened Inuyasha; his mate towering over him her skirt flared up showing her gauzy thong.

Letting her hands seductively flow to her top button of her flimsy blouse caused Inuyasha to burn up with anticipation. She let a grin escape her own face watching her hanyou give her horny looks of luxury.

Inuyasha licked his lips as Kagome let the first button on lavish.

"No, no, no ... naughty boy! Do you expect me to do it all?" Kagome smirked feeling her grin widen. Her tongue made that annoying tut-tuts to discouraged Inuyasha from just watching. As much as it charmed Kagome to see her mate so reluctantly watching her. She wanted to be involved this time…

Propping himself up with one of his muscular arms her gently brushed Kagome's chin with his sharp careful not to cut her. Leaning forward Kagome stroked her lips against the all mighty hanyou's.

"No I'll do it if you let me?" Inuyasha said in an undertone making Kagome shiver with delight.

"Yes…" Kagome moaned trying to keep her desire hidden. She rubbed her finger against his face as he tried to nibble at it playfully. Leading him downward to her shirt with her finger Inuyasha pushed the girl back releasing one of the buttons.

Erotically he removed the shirt revealing her sooty black bra. It held her large yet perky breast as Inuyasha could on admire Kagome's abdominal for minute. He was truly lucky to have some one like her… in so many ways.

She luxurious and beautiful, kind and gentle, well behaved but unmanageable. She was made for him at this moment. Reaching behind her back she unhooked the wired bra. Inuyasha gasp and took action immediately after. She was his.

Propelling her to the ground he began to gnaw on her left nipple. Kagome moaned as a sensational feeling filled her body. Inuyasha only tapered with her breast more as she cried out his name in pleasure. Anytime she spoke his name that way gave him complete right of pride in his mate. He was the man right now.

"Inu…yasha…" Kagome panted seduction in mind.

Inuyasha never lifted his mouth from her breast only reached for the right breast the grasp. Gentling squeezing one and nibble of the other Inuyasha had put Kagome in a place of pure ecstasy. A grin was clearly evident due to Kagome's moans.

Finding enough control and energy not taken up my Inuyasha's rapture filled hands, Kagome slid her hands downwards. Unaware of Kagome action Inuyasha continued suckling her sweet breast. Her hands were like snakes as they slid up Inuyasha's shirt mounting them on his eight-pack. From inside she slowly unleashed Inuyasha chest to the open air. As soon as his hoari was clearly undone Inuyasha lifted his head form it's current activity. He smirked at his mate's idea's floating out of her head. Her plan slowly unraveled it's self to him.

"No fair…" He pouted.

"I want to see more of you…" He exclaimed reaching for Kagome's ass where the zipper was located. The rolled over again making this attempt a lot easier to accomplish.

"What if I don't want you to see more of me?" Kagome smirked.

"You will…" Inuyasha ordered grasping her breast again sending shivers back down Kagome body.

"Oooh… You're evil…" she moaned in barely a whisper.

"I know." He smirked.

Holding his mate's tightly scrunching his hands ever slightly to fill her firm behind, his hands wandered to the zipper. Pulling it down slowly making sure it was not to lag or snag on anything it came undone. The navy blue skirt down her legs like a waterfall only it ended to reveal 'Inuyasha paradise'.

Her libidinous, sexy legs erotically exposed to him while she sat there in only her underwear. The lacey black garment clung to her. A thick lump formed in Inuyasha's throat as Kagome could astound him's capturing beauty. And to think something so beautiful was his, all his and no one else's only panicked him more.

Something so sinister was good here; something so mischievous was virtuous after all. It was Inuyasha only crime he was allowed to do. But at the same time have the same feeling or wrong within him so he would have to hide something like this. It was his chance he could be the demon he yearned to revisit inside of him.

Though the other of him side struggled to keep it under control every day. A side that wanted no part of his demonic aura. Yet, now and then the rogue would make it past that steel border. Like right now…

A tint of red flashed briskly through Inuyasha eyes as his licked his dull fangs. His eye focused on his mate giving her simple shivers anticipating the moment. She imitated him licking her lips in emulate pleasure.

Inuyasha pressed Kagome against him body with his toothy hands clenching her ass. An erogenous embrace taunted each other's lips. Taking a morsel size nip of Inuyasha lips he lets a grin cross his face.

Inuyasha took his sharp claws to the top of Kagome's neck slowly dragging it down her back as she curved it in reaction. Inuyasha increased his pace as he reached her behind. Curving his finger carefully hooking her black thong. Two fingers locked it's self on the string. Removing one finger it snaps.

"Ooohh…" Kagome moaned in slight shock.

Inuyasha traipsed the thin string off her behind gracefully. Strong arousals already fill the air amusing Inuyasha's nose. Careful not to slit the string her fling the panties aside to leave his mate…

In complete and the ravishing nude…

The sun's rays radiate her body in golden and amber tones highlighting her every curve.

"Time Kagome… My mate…" Inuyasha whispered in a raspy voice nipping her ear in the process.

"Give it to me…" Kagome whined lightly. Inuyasha nodded bringing his fingers downward towards her womanhood. Opening the skin he slid his two fingers into her femininity feeling a warm moist liquid gush between his fingers.

Kagome's back immediately arched in reaction. This was pure seduction. His fingers separate inside dancing inside of the tight walls only giving off pleasure. Kagome dug her long slender finger into Inuyasha's shoulder causing him no pain. Taking one arm down she manages to slide it down to his crotch. She slowly pulled it down off of Inuyasha heedless of her actions. After his boxers are at his knees she left the pants there knowing what she wanted.

Pushing her hand near his she reached his pride and joy. Cradling the tip within her hands she slowly begins to stroke.

"Mmmm…" A strong moan is heard from the deepness of Inuyasha's throat. She pulls Inuyasha's hands away from her genitalia to gain her voice back from moaning.

"Want more…?" She smirked listening to his seductive moans. He nodded vigorously. Grasping his whole cock she guided it to her genitalia. Letting go Inuyasha instincts guided him the rest of the way.

"Are you ready…?" Inuyasha questioned with concern in his voice yet an anticipation that couldn't be defeated.

"Mmm…" She mumbled impatience taking over. With that tiny grin escaping Inuyasha lips as in unison the push towards each other. Moans fill the air. A steady rocking motion is obtained at first but as the climax builds he everything intensifies. The speed is only half of the story. Pressure from Inuyasha's rather large penis is can only add to the sensation. Her tight vagina scrunching around his cock leads to tremendous pleasure.

"OOOoo!" One moans.

"INUYASHA MORE!" The other replied.

"KAGOME! AHH!" Inuyasha screamed signifying the climax. Everything explodes from inside as Inuyasha's seeds are released into Kagome.

"You know, I'm not mad at you anymore..." she smirked. Inuyasha smiled warmly.

"I love you…" Kagome managed to gasp through heavy panting.

"I love you too…" Inuyasha replied out of breath. Kagome only hears that as she falls into an exhausted sleep. Before Inuyasha two follows Kagome he grabs his hoari to cover them. And then and there they fall asleep Kagome on top of Inuyasha peaceful with a fire rat hoari blanketing them…

**LEMON ENDS**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Maybe we shouldn't be visiting them Sango, they haven't answered anything all day. They COULD be Busy?" Miroku insisted only trying to keep an open mind.

"Miroku!" Sango screeched.

"I'm not being a pervert this time! It IS their anniversary." Miroku defended. Sango pouted Shippou in her hand. She let her other hand not occupied with the Kitsune rub her pregnant stomach. 6 mouths pregnant to be exact. As her eyes wandered to daughter, Siroki. The violet-eyed blacked hair brat wondered every which way.

"Siroki over here." Sango warned. It was surprising how much could change in two years since they got married. Sango had first child and what were the chances of that child being born on this exact day too. It had almost completely ruined Inuyasha and Kagome's anniversary caring for her and all. Yet at the same day from now on they celebrated together…

The anniversary and the birthday…

Though it didn't seem the best pair, they would all soon learn that fact after this day.

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

"KAGOME, INUYASHA WE'RE HERE!" Sango yelled putting her body against the door to enforce the sound.

"That's wight! Inu –pan! Kaggy-pan! Come owt come ow wheredever you dare!" The year old chanted. Beside her cute nature she was her Daddy's girl.

"Inuyasha, Kagome are you there?" Shippou called with his wimpy voice.

"Doesn't look like they're here." Miroku suggested dryly.

"Well I don't think they would mind if we waited inside for a while. We don't really have anywhere else to go for the time being in this time." Sango informed intelligently.

"Yea… But you better not get into Kagome's cloths this time we're here Siroki." Shippou lectured.

"Yes Chippou! I'd be da perfect angel!" Siroki applied angelically. Her parent immediately recognizes her demonic smile. They both gave each other dry look for the nightmare they were in for.

"Plus! Dat was an ACIDDENT!" Siroki chirped practically dancing on the word 'accident'. Her smile radiates her face as one of her front teeth was missing. Her hair was pulled back into two buns on top of her head as they would bounce as she talked.

"Real Accident to get Inuyasha Kagome underwear scattered all over their room…" Shippou mumbled in exasperation. He'd matured since two year ago. With all his babysitting of the brat he couldn't help but maintain maturity throughout the years.

"KAGOME INUYASHA!" Miroku called one last time before turning the knob to their door. To there surprise it was open.

"That's odd… they must be busy or something. Probably couldn't hear us." Sango shrugged concluding herself. Inviting them selves in the proceeded forward.

The kitchen was there as they left it. Nothing was cooking yet something was cut up and currently being eaten. A tray with carrot celery, and some cobassa was lying out. It caught Siroki's nose as she climbed up on top of the table. She stuck her nose high in the air wafting food she hadn't consumed in hours.

"FOooOOD!" She exclaimed furiously charging forward.

" No Siroki!" Miroku ordered snatching the girl up into his arms. But not before she could snatch a carrot from the tray. She shoved it into her mouth in a rush chewing furiously.

"Spit it out Siroki." Sango scowled putting her hand in front of Siroki's mouth. Slowly she spat the chewed up spit engraved carrot pieces. Shippou face grew with horror.

" You can dave it then! It's still good!" Siroki shouted knocking herself out of her father's arms.

"No Siroki. We don't want spit up carrots from you…" Sango sighed vomiting up the remidents out in her hands.

"Fine! Dour missing dout!" She exclaimed shrugging her shoulders. She ran off into the playroom Kagome had set up for he when she visited. Which she did all the time, One day it would be for there own child but not for a while so they left it for Siroki and Sango and Miroku's future child.

All three of them sighed…

What a wild child…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"MmMmmm…" Kagome moaned moving her body slightly. After a twenty minute rest she could have swore she'd heard some one in her house. Yet she knew it's be awful hard getting Inuyasha awake. She stared down at his pasted face. He was covered in a thick rich arousal, he was exhausted.

But she had to see who was in their house…

Taking her tender lips she brushed them against her mate's. He moaned in reaction a seductive feeling still running through his body. This completely backed up the point that all guys thought about was sex.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered gently. Inuyasha only repeated his moan. Below more warm white liquid flowed into her. A blush quickly rushed to face. He wasn't sleeping anymore….

He was wide-awake…

"Inuyasha I know you're awake." Kagome stated dryly eyeing her mate. Inuyasha snapped one of his eyes open.

"Sorry…"

"It's okay." Kagome replied her blush only deepening.

"But just get up and get dressed, I think some one's here." Kagome warned her voice intensifying. Kagome moved Inuyasha off/out of herself as she rolled over. Inuyasha took a quick whiff of the air.

"Holy crap!" He shouted remember the importance of this day besides his mate.

"What? Who's there?" Kagome exclaimed to Inuyasha in slight fear.

"Miroku Sango Shippou **and** Siroki!" Inuyasha stated frantically reaching for his pants ignoring the strong scent of arousal surround the couple. Miroku and Sango would surely know what had happened between the two of them. Kagome didn't smell to bad because of her perfume but with Inuyasha being by her side the truth would be inevitably seen.

Kagome went search Inuyasha hoari in arm for her underwear. She let a low annoyed growl escape from her lips.

…

"Inuyasha **WHERE** did you through my underwear?" She cocked feeling a little awkward. Though she didn't let the embarrassment get in the way of her anger. He was her mate.

"Uh…That bush!" Inuyasha replied pathetically.

…

"Argh…." She moaned fume coming out of her head. Desperately searching in the bushes for her undergarment she found it. Both got dressed after finding their miscellaneous items of clothing.

"Inuyasha," Kagome spoke.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Never, I repeat NEVER do this in the garden again!" She warned hastily.

"Aye…" Mumbled Inuyasha to himself.

"This garden…It almost makes you think,…" Inuyasha muttered.

"Think about what…?" Kagome questioned softly.

"Our wedding day." Inuyasha sighed memories flooding back into his mind like yesterday. He could remember Kagome's words that day so well…

**FLASH BACK** -

_"I know I can't say everything happens spontaneously or love can be flawless if you try. Because I know it's not true. I remember days where I would cry up in my room wishing you would love me. And even when you loved me I felted like I had no chance in ever getting my point through. You still mourned Kikyo's death and often went back to think about things I never want to remember. We made it through. I've seen you at your weakest but also your strongest and I do not judge either side. Because the Inuyasha I love is not the weak human afraid of losing some one or the strong Inuyasha protecting me every moment you can. I fell in love with the midpoint between the both of them. I love the way you watch over me even at times I don't even want to see your face because I'm so frustrated and I love the Inuyasha that will show his soft side to me and at the same time be a man about it. Even if that soft side is only for me to see, I love it. And I love you Inuyasha." Kagome exclaimed feeling her heart pounding in her chest. _

_Inuyasha face laid untouched not knowing what to do. His heart was pounding even faster than it had in any battle. He needed to do something fast or Kagome would be broke_.

**END FLASH BACK** -

Everything that day was like a fairy tale. Inuyasha had never had anything of half of fairy tale yet now. This was his fairy tale…

He was prince charming now and Kagome was his Cinderella.

"You're right…"Kagome replied a smile glowing on her luminous façade.

"Where you thinking of that day when you made this garden?" Kagome questioned leaning on the half naked Inuyasha.

"A bit…But more of you." Inuyasha replied feeling a magenta crawl and die in his cheeks.

"Aww… " And with a cooing sound she kissed him on the cheek. Slowly after she dragged the kisses to his lips as it intensified. Their lip pressed against each other as their tongues danced. Kagome was fully dressed but it didn't stop Inuyasha wandering hands to her behind.

"Ahem hem…" Siroki coughed breaking up the couple. Despite the little girl only half the size of Shippou and the face of angel it was surely enough to make Inuyasha and Kagome blush in complete discomfiture. Especially when the mother and father of this young mischievous girl would come running…

….

5

….

4

…

3

…

2

…

1

"MOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYY! DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" She screamed as it echoed through the house. Miroku came trampling Sango tagging behind with her impregnated stomach.

It was just perfect…

A little child only a year old today not even understanding what 'Birthday' or 'Anniversary' was screaming her head off at Inuyasha and Kagome tightly nit together locking lips.

"Uh… Umm… Oh dear. Siroki come here. Sorry I'll give you guys some time." Miroku paced picking up his daughter.

"No no… Umm… Sorry…" Kagome neglected standing herself up and pulling her mate up. He walked over to get his white shirt so it wouldn't look as bad. He shook his mind on his hoari, it was covered in a lot of un-approving substances.

Together the small group of people walked back into the Kitchen.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I'm extremely sorry you had to umm… see that." Kagome muttered Inuyasha could only lower his head in shame.

"Were sorry, we shouldn't have barged into your house. I mean it's your anniversary." Sango apologized.

"No really" Kagome was about to continue but was cut off by her mate's irritable attitude.

"No really lets just get the cake going and make Siroki's first birthday a good one? O.K?" Inuyasha barked sharply.

"Aye."

"For sure…"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"EEEKKK! FOOD!" Screeched Siroki opening the fridge to a surprise. Everyone sighed in exasperation. The giddy child practically through the milk on the floor.

"Siroki! No!" Sango ordered taking the cake from her ting grasps. She was extremely smart for her age. She could already talk, walk and had the intelligence of a 4-year-old even though she a 2 years difference form that. She had already proven she was going to be a handful. Who knew that Sango and Miroku were going to end up with her…

They way they had been at the wedding was so different than now…

**FLASH BACK** -

_"Sango Miroku! How did you get here?" Inuyasha asked approaching the couple. They were dressed in Kagome's modern time close. Sango in a beautiful midnight strapless dress that probably made Miroku go crazy when her first saw her and Miroku wear a identical if not similar outfit to the hanyou's _

_"Kagome brought us through the " Inuyasha quickly slapped his hand over Miroku's mouth so nothing more could slip out. _

_"NO! You guys you can't say that! You came from Osaka okay!" Inuyasha fumed not wanting ruin Kagome or his special day. _

_"Calm down Inuyasha we just wanted to see if you were alright." Sango's eased. _

_"We wanted to make sure you didn't crack under the pressure! Plus Shippo smelt food and since the weddings isn't for a couple of hours we thought it'd be nice to come see you!" Miroku exclaimed walking over to the munching Shippo with 12 cookies, 2 doughnuts and a muffin all shoved into his mouth at once. IHe grabbed Shippo by the collar and walked back over to the small group lost in the buster of people. _

_"Shippo how nice it is to see you stuffing face with food..." Inuyasha growled at the Kitsune. _

_"Err... Inuyasha! I'm sorry don't hurt me!" Shippo protested covering his head with his hands in a pathetic cower. Inuyasha held his hand in a clenched fist under his chin as he bent over preparing to punch the Kitsune. Shippo gave off I cheesy smile._

_Inuyasha snapped back controlling his fuming anger. _

_"As soon as we get back to the federal era you don't know what I'm gonna do to you!" Inuyasha warned as Shippo ran behind Sango's legs. _

_"Inuyasha don't be so harsh it's your special day! You need to have a good time and enjoy yourself!" Sango exclaimed. _

_"I guess..." Inuyasha mumbled. _

**END FLASHBACK**-

They had changed so much. Especially Shippou. As much as Inuyasha hated to admit it, but ever since the birth of Siroki, ever since the wedding everyone had been changing.

It wasn't going to be like old times anymore…

It was going to be better…

"Mommy?" Chirped Siroki.

"Yes sweetie?" She responded.

"Why are Inu-pan and Kaggy- pan having a farty too?" She cocked amused with a grape she had managed to find and sneak past her parents.

"Well it's their anniversary." Sango explain simply. The girl crowned cocking her eyebrow hair bouncing.

"A panEEcursary?" She exclaimed incredibly confused.

"No sweetie AN- NI- VER- SA- RY." Her father corrected. Inuyasha Kagome couldn't help but smile and watched in silence.

"O…" she muttered.

…

"What's dat!" She exclaimed a few seconds later.

"It the celebration on how many years a couples been married for." Sango explained.

"I dought you got married when you getta baby? Kaggy-pan you don't have fat on you belly!" Siroki inquired. Inuyasha frowned at the comment.

"You don't always get married when you have a baby sometimes you get married before so then it's easier you see?" Kagome smiled and explained.

"Oy!" She squeaked.

"So now were celebrating their anniversary and your birthday." Miroku finished.

"But I wasn't dalive when dat happeneded!" She whined.

"Hmm… This might be a good story while you get the cake out Sango." Miroku smirked giving the hint to Inuyasha and Kagome. They both sighed. Why did the monk do this to them?

Shippou jumped at the meaning. He loved story and adored them from Kagome. Plus hearing Inuyasha's soft side was excellent teasing material!

Kagome sighed and took the possessive lead she needed. She knew she wasn't gonna get he mate to speak unless otherwise.

"Okay well it all started when Inuyasha told me he loved me… Which was the Kikyo incidence. This is the first time I'm explaining this though…

**FLASH BACK-**

_"Kikyo I can never forget the pain you've went through it's not right. All this pain was because Naraku then I brought even more. I've been convicted of an unforgivable deed. That why I must leave you two to be together." Kagome exclaimed as Kikyo held Inuyasha up against the tree with one hand and pure anger. _

_She stood wind brushing against her bare legs fiddling with her skirt. Her hands clinched into fists, head held high. She didn't look the way she usually looked around Kikyo. Her tears where defiantly not anywhere near her eyes edge. _

_"What are you talking about foolish girl? You think you can stop me form taking Inuyasha with me to hell?" Kikyo snarled, as Inuyasha feel deeper and deeper into a trance. _

_"There will be no need for that." Kagome declared bravely to her incarnation. _

_"Why is that?" Kikyo smirked at her reincarnation courage. _

_"The only reason you have to go to hell is because I have half of your soul. If your soul was to be returned to you then you could live against humans with a normal life. That is why I have decided to go to hell in your place." Kagome exclaimed knowing she had just spoke her fate. _

_At the Inuyasha eyes snapped from his trance as the two priestess whipped their head. His eyes were not the white like they where a second ago they were the compassionate amber that longed for the woman who just spoke. _

_"No !" He barked. _

_"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried with glee even though she thought it would be the last time his voice ever reached her. _

_"Wench how have you wakened him?" Kikyo hissed clench the fabric of Inuyasha's Kimono in her palm. _

_"Uh... I..." She stumbled scared how it was. Her courage had dissipated into fear. Kikyo was going to kill her with her own hands. _

_"I'm going to kill you with my grasp!" Kikyo exclaimed vengeance in her eyes. Raising her other hand she focussed on Kagome a beam of miko energy surfaced in her hand. _

_"Please!" Kagome whimpered falling to the ground in trembling fear. _

_"It is your time to die maiden!" Kikyo snarled. _

"No!"

_"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed as Kikyo's hand that is dormant of Inuyasha's chest gets pulled down my Inuyasha's strong hand. _

_"Inuyasha what do you think you are doing!" Kikyo exclaimed as he lifts her wrist high in the air pull the tragic priestess up on her toes. She releases her other hand as she clenches Inuyasha's hair and starts to pull it as her last resort. _

_"No one hurts my Kagome..." Inuyasha barked sharply. Kagome is left mouthed opened pure shock as she stare wide eyes and utters short words that make no sense under her breath to herself. _

_"You do not own the girl! You do not love the girl! You don not even care for the girl! So what rights do you have to say she's yours or to say what I can or can not do to her?" Kikyo hissed bitterly glancing quickly back at Kagome every so often. _

_"It's true that I can't say what you can or can not do to Kagome...," Inuyasha exclaimed walking towards his future fiancée. She jumped slightly at his actions. "But I can do what I can to prevent you from doing the things you want to do to Kagome." Inuyasha grinned knowing his words were wise. It was odd for word of such wisdom, such kindness, and such love to slip out of the hanyou's mouth. The mouth that so many insults had been said that had created tears in another's eye. _

_"Inuyasha... you shall die too!" Kikyo barked not understanding what exactly was happening. _

_"Good if Kagome and I die then we shall be together as you get left to live your now worthless life! Kikyo you are nothing but old mud. To add to that your heart is made out of the coals of the earth. You aren't the Kikyo I once knew. You are much different, you are evil... all you bring is death to either yourself or others..." Inuyasha stated standing in front of Kagome while she lie on the ground legs under her but. Hands on the ground supporting her shaking body._

_Kikyo brushed her finger through her long ebony hair as she let his words sink. _

_She was only clay... _

_She wasn't the Kikyo that once loved Inuyasha. _

_All she did bring was death... _

_She was... evil... _

_Kikyo clasped to her knees as she fell of the trunk of the tree. _

_"I sorry... So sorry... I am just a confused weak maiden... " Kikyo whimpered as a brown clay filled tear fell down her cheek. Her bangs covered her smoky eyes. _

_Her muddy tears hit her Kimono. The liquid stained her red pants as the water soaked through. She finally looked up. Her skin was dissolved where her tears flowed showing the crusty muds beneath her flawless complexion. _

_"Kikyo! Your skin!" Kagome exclaimed showing worry for the woman that a second ago wanted to kill her. She smiled. _

_"I am happy... This body was designed for hatred and depression... but now I do not feel those emotions. These tears on my cheeks represent the happiness for you... and Inuyasha on your future. Those emotions are enough to destroy any evil, the evil that it this body..." Kikyo rasped her body degrading into the earth her body was. _

_"Good bye... Kikyo, I loved you once and I hope you can take that with you for you did loved me once too. But now we may be together in happiness." Inuyasha sighed watching Kikyo empty soul. _

_"What are you saying you aren't going with her how are you together?" Kagome asked staring at Inuyasha as his eyes lay locked on Kikyo. Kikyo smiled. _

_"Ye child are me I will be in you forever more. Together with Inuyasha." Kikyo explained as more muddy liquid tears flowed down her face. _

_"May old love find peace...,"Inuyasha stated looking deeply into Kikyo eyes then turned to Kagome. _

_"And new love find you..." Kikyo finished smiled as Kagome blushed deeply. _

_"Say it Inuyasha, or you will regent never saying it." Kikyo ordered. _

_"Kagome I " _

_"Good bye..." Kikyo whispered before both head wiped towards her body as it crumbled into piece of mud only leaving her ribbon. Inuyasha walked over and grabbed the ribbon with clays littered around it as Kagome followed behind her. _

_"Kagome this is for you." Inuyasha handed the white ribbon to Kagome. _

"_This way she will know she is never forgotten in you I love you Kagome." Tears shook in the miko's eyes as she leapt into his arms mumbling I love you too as many time as she could before locking her lips in a deep kiss. A deep passionate kiss that showed the world the truth about love. No matter who you were before no matter what you want to be...love doesn't care because it already has plans for you..._ "

**END FLASHBACK**-

Kagome finished.

"That's what happened… All those years of wondering and THAT'S what happened and what put you two together." Miroku laughed. It was amazing what a dead clay person could do if she really wanted too.

"I like dis tory! " Siroki.

"I'm glad cuz' it's a long one…" Inuyasha sighed smashing his head down against the counter.

"HURRY UP TALK KAGGY-PAN!" Siroki squealed.

"I think it's Inuyasha's turn Siroki." Kagome smirked nudging her mate.

"INU-PAN TALKY!" The girl chanted. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"We walk down altar, we kiss, we marry." Inuyasha stated dryly.

"Inuyasha be a good sport…" Sango whined walking back into the room with the cake.

"Yes Inuyasha!" Sneered Shippou with pleasure.

"Stupid runt…" Inuyasha moaned sitting up straight.

"Ahem hem… It was… umm… Stressful? I didn't know what do. I hadn't seen Kagome in day because of her damn tradition and I really couldn't take it much longer at the time…

It was ridiculous. I was locked in this TINY room littered with JUNK. And to make it worse SOTA was there!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Hey Inuyasha…"Kagome whined.

"He's my little brother be nice…" She reminded.

"Feh, Anyway when he moment came… I was…" Inuyasha gulped.

"I was terrified. I've never been more afraid in my life. I had my one chance to prove myself…" Inuyasha stated cutting himself off.

"And you did." Kagome finished feeling everything about that day wash back into her brain. She kissed him gentling on the face.

"Thanks…" he mumbled under his breathe to her.

"I still remember my exact word I said that day." Inuyasha finished.

"Say them!" Shippou encouraged for more than just plain amusement. Those words on that day was the deepest thing Inuyasha had ever said. Shippou wanted to hear them again.

"Okay… But it's kinda hard." Inuyasha said shyly. He felt slightly out of character with everyone standing around him and not just Kagome.

"Go for it…" Kagome whispered leaning up against him.

" _Uh… Umm.. this is really hard to do for me… Usually when I'm under the watchful eyes of people they usually thinking the opposite of you're thinking now. But now, now it's different. Everything has changed. I'm a different person than I was. Before I met you, Kagome Higurashi, I was over protective myself and I wouldn't let anyone know what I was feeling. Tell you the truth I didn't even how exactly I was feeling. I remember the first time we met wasn't exactly love at first sight. Though I don't think many things are love at first sight… well except ramens. Though you would count that as love at first taste. After I first saved you we were almost instantly bonded. I don't what happened exactly. And I know I'll probably never know. That's life, but right now I do know one thing. I love you Kagome Higurashi and nothing will stop me from loving you, nothing._ " Inuyasha stated.

"You still remember that?" Miroku questioned in a daze.

"Yup. I read it every night before I go to bed. I wrote it down the day I spoke it. " Inuyasha smiled proud of himself.

"Your more of man than I thought." Miroku exclaimed letting a slight chuckle escape his lips.

"Feh!" Inuyasha snapped regaining his character.

"Inu-pan? Kaggy-pan?" Whined Siroki.

"Yes?" Kagome inquired.

"Could you tell that story all my farties? And… can we deat da date yet?" She exclaimed. Laughter filled the room as that was the way it was for that day on…

Just like Eternally ringing bells….

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

OKAY!

I don't care how many people want this to go on but I DO NOT want anything MORE to do with this story! It died once and came to life again! I JUST WANT IT DEAD!

Sorry… I really want to move on and get my new stories going and my old ones wrapped up! But I hope you guys enjoyed this piece!

Just a little down memory lane to me…

And MY FIRST LEMON! God… That felt funny… but okay.. But bad but you tell me what you think! I have no clue how I did on my first lemon! Hope I did a lemon okay!

Well PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Hope you enjoyed!

R&R

Julia Wurm

Ja-ne


End file.
